Adventure Time: Awakening/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Pictures logo starts and it glitches into Warner Bros. Pictures logo from 1991 then cuts to Finn who has an interview with Flame Princess.) Finn: I got shown up by Cinnamon Bun. I never realize what I had to do... until there was nothing... I could do something very badly. (The scene cuts as Paramount Pictures logo starts and it glitches into Paramount Pictures logo from 1991 then cuts back to Finn.) Finn: When we broke up, I said I was truly sorry. I never understood... what I totally did wrong. heavily I know you said I've grown up a lot. (The scene cuts as Cartoon Network Studios logo starts and it glitches into the classic Cartoon Network Studios logo then cuts back to Finn.) Flame Princess: Yes, Finn, I said you've grown up a lot. And yes, I already forgave you. Finn: tearfully That's not what the hell's supposed to happen, you know that? Flame Princess: Um, yes. I know that. Finn: When the humans moved to Ooo, my mother set up a baby monitor in my new bedroom! Everybody knows I turned off the Guardian because I wanted to Susan Strong and Frieda again. You're not even knowing what you're doing! Gumbald's army literally needs to be dead! (The scene cuts as Tencent Pictures logo starts and it glitches then cuts back to Finn who has a total freak out) Finn: with panicked hysterical anger This whole place! Everything you see is gone! You're the one living in the fucking dream, Phoebe! Because I know it happens! echoes It happens! Guard takes Finn to the dungeon (The scene glitches to black then fades to the Badlands in Ooo and the text says "Badlands, Land of Ooo. Four years after the Gum War." The text fades. The credits fade up and say "Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures present", "in association with Cartoon Network Studios and Frederator Studios", and "in association with Tencent Pictures" then the credits fade. We see Tiffany Oiler who finds Finn and Jake then turns to Dr. Gross who survived an explosion.) Tiffany Oiler: Dr. Gross, I know where to find Finn and Jake. Dr. Gross: Of course you do, but I don't know why you're actually against me, Tiffany. Tiffany: Yeah, well, I trust Finn and Jake, and they have a better understanding of what's wrong or right than either of us. They're my friends, that's why. Dr. Gross: Why can't you just obey me? This is for their own good. (A rock passes Dr. Gross and Tiffany as they both gasp and turn around to see Bandit Princess, Ash, Ricardio the Heart Guy, Samantha, Me-Mow, Pete Sassafras, Sir Slicer, Peace Master and Scorcher.) Bandit Princess: You pathetic waste of human flesh. I'd kill you right now even if I have to do it. Dr. Gross: Who are you? Bandit Princess: I'm Bandit Princess. This is Ash, Ricardio, Samantha, Me-Mow, Pete Sassafras, Sir Slicer, Peace Master and Scorcher. We were the members of Gumbald's Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters. Dr. Gross: Oh, I see. You were all the members of Gumbald's Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters. Now then. Is there anything else I can help you all? Bandit Princess: Well, I think there's something else you could help. Dr. Gross: Oh, yeah? Like what? Bandit Princess: Like coming up with a new empire name. Dr. Gross: Excellent. I think it's time for a new empire. We'll be known as Mutant Exterminators. Tiffany Oiler, we're going back to the Land of Ooo. Tiffany Oiler: Right away, Dr. Gross. It's time to capture mutants. (Dr. Gross, Tiffany Oiler, Bandit Princess, Sir Slicer, Ash, Samantha, Ricardio, Pete Sassafras, Scorcher, Me-Mow, and Peace Master enter the rocket. The rocket starts and drills back to Ooo. The camera pans down to the hole and the title says "Adventure Time: Awakening." The title moves forward and the screen fades to black then fades back to Finn who is locked up in the dungeon in Fire Kingdom. The text appears and it says "Fire Kingdom. Today is Finn's 21st birthday at 6:00 am." The song plays "All Out of Love" by Air Supply then Flame Guard walks to the gate and unlocks it then the gate opens.) Flame Guard: Mertens, you're free to go. Happy birthday. (Finn stands up and the scene fades to Finn who walks back home. The scene cuts to Finn's new house as text appears and says "Finn's new house." Finn opens the door and sees his mother.) Finn: Mom, I'm home. Minerva: Oh. Good morning, son. How's the interview? Finn: Well, it went like fun. Minerva: Oh. Well, that's great to hear. chuckles Finn: Yes, I think we all know how everything's great. (Finn takes a look at the picture of Martin Mertens) Minerva: Finn? Is there something wrong? Finn: sighs Yes. All I ever really wanted was to see my father named... Martin Mertens. Every time I sleep, I saw my father right in my dreams. And when I woke up, I realize he's disappeared. I really, really missed him. I wish I could bring him back to life. Even Fern. I'll be at the Ice Kingdom. Come with me. Minerva: All right. (Finn, Jake and Minerva walk to the Ice Kingdom. The scene cuts to the Grass Plains as Finn, Jake and Minerva continue to walk while the song plays "No Problem" by Pusha T then they see a poster where it says "Remember Gum War. Report mutant activity." The scene cuts to clips from Come Along With Me with news banner from Fox, CBS and CNN.) Shepard Smith: The Great Gum War was an event that permanently changed our world. John Dickerson: An alien from Mars, known as GOLB, granted a wish from Betty Grof, the wife of Simon Petrikov, as she wished for the crown to keep him safe after biting Finn's arm off. Anderson Cooper: A swift act of Congress in California put an end to all joint operations between the humans and the mutants, ending the alliance. They're urging everyone to report suspicious mutant activity. (At an examination room, Dr. Gross is having a meeting with Bandit Princess, Ash, Samantha, Me-Mow, Sir Slicer, Peace Master, Scorcher, Pete Sassafras, Ricardio and Tiffany Oiler then the song ends.) Dr. Gross: As this meeting knows, the Great Gum War was a defining day for the Land of Ooo four years ago. The day millions of people realized that never again can we allow mutants to fight our battles for us. A handful of mutants were given sanctuary after joint-combat operations were abolished. Fewer than a dozen mutants are still on the run thanks to our new unit "Mutant Exterminators." As for the mutant sociality, our objective remains to keep it in control in the island. watch footage where Shermy finds Finn's arm in the future Word has it Shermy, a reincarnation of Finn P-G-8-7 Mertens, may have gotten hands on his arm. Apparently, the Japanese are starting a bidding war. continue to watch the footage again The new era has begun. And the age of the mutants is over. (The scene cuts to Finn, Jake and Minerva who arrives at the Ice Kingdom as Toronto rides on a horse where he listens to "Back in Black" by AC/DC on radio then he turns the radio off. He jumps off the horse.) Toronto: Hey, Finn. Finn: Oh. Hey, Toronto. I know you from Flame Princess' rap contest. Toronto: That's right. You know me. So, how's the arm going? Finn: Well... it's missing. GOLB bit it off. You didn't invite us for the Gum War Toronto: Oh, well, that's okay. I missed the war. Ice Thing: Hello, Finn. How can I help you? Finn: Oh. Hey there. I was wondering if there's Patience St. Pim. Ice Thing: Oh. Okay. Let me show you Patience St. Pim. (Finn and Ice Thing discover until they found Patience St. Pim inside a giant ice egg.) Ice Thing: There she is, Finn. Isn't she a beauty? Finn: Yes. Let me just take a look at it. walks to it and cracks the giant ice egg a little as it leaks water Water? What the hell happened to you? invisible duct tape on the small crack Hey, is it for free? Ice Thing: Um... yes. Jake: So we're buying Patience St. Pim for free? Finn: Yes, that's what we're gonna do. Look, I know you love Lady Rainicorn. And besides, she's your wife. You got five children and one granddaughter who loves skateboarding. Jake: Oh, that's right. I have five kids and one granddaughter. So who taught you how to buy people? Finn: Maybe someone did. sighs Listen, I know what I'm doing. We're taking her to our new house. And I know I lost my arm, but we're gonna be fine, Jake. You know you can carry things, right? I mean, that's what starchilds do. And you know you're married to your wife. I'm sorry. Jake: It's all right, Finn. I believe you. Finn: I know Fern would be very proud of me. chuckles softly Let's take her to our house. and Minerva bots roll the giant ice egg to Finn's new house (Outside at Wizard Battle Arena, Bandit Princess rises from the ground and uses binoculars with radar to hunt down Flint then she sends out her ice soldiers.) Ice Soldier 1: All right, let's move. Ice Soldier 2: Go, go, go, go. Give me two. Give me two. Ash: his M16 rifle with laser Take the back, nice and easy. ice soldiers take the back Ice Soldier 3: radio All right, hold what you got. Sir Slicer: Activate the mini-drones. Ice Soldier 2: Yes, sir. activate the mini-drones and find a hiding mutant Me-Mow: Got a hiding mutant. The backstage. Closest to the arena. Ice Gunner 1: radio Exterminator 0-1. Captured target area. Samantha: radio Set C-4 explosives. (Three ice gunners walk to the patio.) Ice Gunner 2: Bandit Princess, this is Exterminator 0-1. Eagles moving the patio closest to the backyard. (Ice gunners talk indistinctly.) Ice Gunner 3: Exterminator 4, Exterminator 4. (The mini-drones fly to the patio where Flint hides in the chest at the patio.) Ice Gunner 4: Breached site at backstage with the chest. Ice Soldier 3: Have Extermination Platoon put C-4 explosives. Ice Soldier 4: Let Dr. Gross know we're moving to the patio! Ice Soldier 1: Alpha, take backstage. Omega, take the field. Ice Soldier 2: Shift right, shift right. (Ice gunners continue to talk as ice solder 2 puts the C4 explosive and the detonator on the door. The detonator beeps) Peace Master: Cracking walls! (The C4 explosives explode as Flint falls from the chest, groaning.) Flint: No! Ice Soldier 1: Hit him, hit him, hit him! (Ice soldiers fire their guns and Boeing AH-64 Apache launches missiles.) Ice Gunner 4: Fire! soldiers launch M72 launchers at Flint Pete Sassafras: radio Missiles out. Danger close. (The missiles land on the ground then Flint groans and runs away.) Ash: He's running! Move! Ice Gunner 2: He's on the run! He's on the run! (The ice gunner fires his M16 with a laser as Flint dodges bullets until Flint gets his leg shot by a sniper rifle) Flint: groans No! Please! Hold your fire! mumbling Hold! Hold fire! Can't you just see? I've been injured! groaning Ice Soldier 3: radio Box him in. Box him in. Flint: My name's Flint, Phoebe's brother. I'm a friend! groaning I'm a mutant! Ash: Then why are you running? Flint: Patience St. Pim recorded this message. tape recorder on Patience St. Pim: recording Boy, did I fail deep. Well, maybe I'll try again in another thousand years. I'm not sticking around to see how it ends. Flint: We're all hiding. All mutants are being hunted. We're all in danger! Ash: The Legion of the Candy Kingdom Haters is dead. And now we're Mutant Exterminators. Princess uses her rocket launcher to launch a missile at the ground closest to Flint as he yelps Flint: What's wrong with you, people? in pain (Flint throws fireballs at ice soldiers then they dodge them.) Flint: No! Please. knocked down and groans (Bandit Princess walks to Flint.) Ice Gunner 1: Cease fire, cease fire. (Bandit Princess uses her net) Bandit Princess: He's mine now. Flint: Bandit Princess. Bandit Princess: Humans, mutants. Like little children, always fighting. Making a mess out of the Land of Ooo. Then I've got to clean it up. There is one way you survive. Tell me where she's hiding. Where is Patience St. Pim? Flint: She was taken by Finn and his family. Bandit Princess: Very well, then. Take him away. And one more thing. Thank you for telling me where she is. (The Sikorsky MH-53J Pave Low helicopters arrive as the ice soldiers, Bandit Princess and her team members enter them and fly away to Dr. Gross's rocket. The scene cuts to Martin who wakes up as he grunts and walks to his time machine. He travels to the future in Ooo. At Ooo in a 996 years, the text appears where it says "Land of Ooo, in the distant future." Shermy and Beth climb down the tree as he looks at Finn Sword.) Shermy: Wow. Look at this sword. I wonder what Fern's up to. Beth: Don't worry, he'll come alive. comes alive See? He comes alive. Fern: I'm alive. (The time sphere appears and opens as Martin's time machine lands on the ground. The time machine door opens as Martin walks to Shermy, Beth and Fern.) Martin: Hello. Shermy and Beth: Hello there. Martin: My name's Martin Mertens, and I'm here to take you back to the past so we can change the future. Shermy: The past? Martin: Yes, the past. Fern: Hi, Martin Mertens. I'm Fern. Martin: Oh. Hello there. Shermy, what you got there? Shermy: Finn's arm to Martin Finn's arm. Your son. Martin: I... I remember my son. (At Grass Plains, the time sphere appears and reveals Simon Abadeer and he looks around while the song plays "Gangsta" by Nicki Minaj. At Candy Kingdom, a time sphere opens as Martin's time machine lands on the ground after the song ends. The time machine door opens then Shermy, Martin, Fern and Beth walk out of the ship.) Martin: Well, here we are. The past. Beth: We're in the past. (At the Fire Kingdom, Cinnamon Bun reads a book then Flame Princess walks behind his back and licks his right arm.) Cinnamon Bun: Oh! Hey. chuckles Flame Princess: You reading the book, Cinnamon Bun? Cinnamon Bun: Yes, I think this book takes me, like, 197 pages. Flame Princess: I know how long it takes. And maybe you should take Bun Bun somewhere else. Cinnamon Bun: Oh, yeah? Which place would you like me to take Bun Bun? Flame Princess: Well, maybe you can take Bun Bun to Tree Trunks house so Bun Bun can be friends with Sweet P. And then you can take Bun Bun and Sweet P to the Candy Kingdom so they can be friends with Lemonhope. Cinnamon Bun: Oh, yeah. I knew Tree Trunks. Flame Princess: You can talk to her and her husband Mr. Pig. It might be a fun meeting while Bun Bun plays with Sweet P nicefully. Then you know you like reading books as everyone reads every book at the library. Cinnamon Bun: Phoebe, I do love reading books. Listen. Princess sits on his lap Imagine a jetliner with a pilot that never gets tired, never makes mistakes, and never shows up to work with a hangover. I'm kidding. I quoted Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Flame Princess: Why do you think that a pilot should fly on a jetliner? I think your mind and your heart are always inside your body. And it really matters if you love Bun Bun. Cinnamon Bun: sighs I know it does. And yes, I love Bun Bun. Flame Princess: Then it's time to take Bun Bun to Mr. Pig, Tree Trunks and Sweet P. snickers (Bun Bun opens the door.) Cinnamon Bun: Hey-hey! chuckles Let's see Sweet P! Bun Bun: Go see Sweet Pig Trunks? Good idea! Let's go to the orchard. Cinnamon Bun: I'll be back later. Let's go. (Cinnamon Bun and Bun Bun walk to Tree Trunks' house as Cinnamon Bun closes the door.) Flame Princess: Hmm. I wonder what Finn's... Wait a minute. Did he just... I bet that's Patience St. Pim. (At Finn's new house, Finn uses his hand.) Finn: All the way! (Jake and Minerva bots place Patience St. Pim at the backyard.) Finn: Perfect. The backyard sounds great. (Flame Princess lands on the ground and walks to Finn.) Finn: Oh. Hey, Flame Princess Flame Princess: Finn, tell me this isn't right. Finn: All right, I found Patience St. Pim. I rolled her to the backyard. Flame Princess: You know you can't do anything purposely. Finn: Look, I could prove a new arm and that's why you're gonna make a new one from lava. Flame Princess: I don't see what you're getting into this. Finn: tongue, sighs All right, I have a confession to make myself. I'm the one who wrote those hurtful letters that got you and Ice King mad at each other. I got you to break up with me as you need some time alone. I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I was only trying to get you back. The horrible, sad truth is, I'm just a virgin! Flame Princess crying Flame Princess: Is that true, Finn? Finn: Yes, it's all true. And here's the real apology. sighs I'm sorry. I'm sorry for writing that hurtful letter that got you mad at Ice King. I'm also sorry for making you fight him, when he could've killed you. I understand you're still mad at me, for what I did. And you'd be right to be mad at me. I put you in danger, I got you to break up with me, and it's all my fault. I love the way you fight, but it was my greed, that blinded me. I'd never realized what I had done until it was too late. Huntress Wizard: Good, good. Finn: I must be the biggest, dumbest, most stupidest idiot in the world. I can't do anything right. Princess Bubblegum: This is such a good apology. Finn: the sad puppy face What I did was selfish, stupid and wrong. I never should've done it in the first place. Will you ever forgive me? frowns Huntress Wizard: Now he's pulling the sad puppy face. Now she's gonna forgive him. Princess Bubblegum: Perfect. Now all he has to do is hold it until she forgives him.